Puppet love
by sadistprincess
Summary: Can the feeling of love that was produced by hardest of efforts stay even after washing all the memories related to it? For a human maybe,but what about a puppet? Meet alexis ; a 17 year old teenager with hollow personality who is confronted by her past.
1. Chapter 1

**alexis's pov **

"No you can't do that...we were meant to be together" my voice was hoarse. I knew he was not coming back. They never wanted us to be together and to save my life Sky was risking his.

"I am not leaving you forever! It's just a matter of time...when you will turn 17 I'll come back for you," he said this so reassuringly and like an emotional fool that I was, I believed him.

"I love you!"I said trying to hide the tears welding up in my eyes.

"I love you too!" he embraced me in a hug that felt like he was assuring himself that whatever he was doing was right.

What was he going to do? Change me into a baby and wipe out my memory, my most cherished feelings? He had such a strong belief that I will recognize him and fall in love with him all over again. One could expect that from a human but expecting that from someone like me who did not even have basic feelings when she opened her eyes for the first time was foolishness.

The villagers had slayed our creators and now they were after us. They believed that we had no right to live, as we were not humans. However, we still had feelings and we did not mean any harm to them. I wished they could understand that but vengenance had blinded them. Why was it so hard for them to forget whatever we did to them unknowingly? I hated myself for doing that to them but those actions were taken in ignorance, I never wanted to take their loved ones away from them and I am sure neither did he.

They had tried to make us feel the same pain by slaying our creators and they had succeeded. oh! They were so cruel! I shivered at the memory of them slaying my creators. They loved us so much that they asked me and sky to escape with Edward and stayed back to defend us from those warriors who were clearly powerful than them. I had never experienced the pain of losing someone before that. I didn't like the feeling.

He gently covered me in a soft blanket and put me on a flat stone. I was crying hard still clinging on him persistent to never let him go. He leaned closer to me and kissed me softly on the lips. His lips were not warm and neither were mine but It still felt like I was in heaven, I even managed to forget where we were, most importantly the events that were going to take place in next ten minutes.

After half a minute, he reluctantly let go off me and Edward splashed some kind of water on me. A tingling sensation ran through my body. it felt like I was thrown in an endless tunnel of darkness. The sensation started receding taking away everything that I was feeling. I was confronted by a surge of emotions suddenly and then every part of my body became numb. There were whispers and a cold touch on my lips before I heard faint cries coming from the distance and felt someone carrying me running. I tried to shout, tried to call someone I failed to recall whose name. The pressure was building inside my chest and a drop of liquid escaped my eyes before everything went blank...

* * *

**(17 years later)**

"Hey ally!" a super excited Sophie came rushing towards me. She was dressed as if it was some grand party in a green dress showing off her beautiful curves and matching green stilettos.

"Hey soaph! Ready for our first day of new session?'' I said trying to sound as excited as I could. I always hated first days. First day meant new students and new students meant more glares and weird looks. I usually preferred to ignore people and people ignored me. I was an outcast in their point of veiw, some were scared of me and some had a belief that I was hostile. I was not hostile; it was hard for me to reciprocate their friendly feelings.

I had only one friend in this school and she was Sophie. Sophie was my childhood friend who decided to never give up on me. She tried for almost six years to make me believe that we were friends. She was the one who made me realize that it was not difficult to befriend someone if you like him or her. And that was the problem with me. I hardly liked people.

Sophie was a very pretty girl with large green eyes and blond curly hair that reached her waist. She had a slightly tanned skin as compared to my dazzling white skin and dark hair. She had an overfriendly nature that enabled her to strike a conversation with anyone. As a result, she had huge collection fake friends who followed her around. I would call them fake, as I was perfectly certain that nobody truly cared for her. They hung out with her just because she was famous and half the boys of this school were lined up for her.

She never seemed to understand that, which made her more than happy to have so many followers who bugged her day and night.

She might not mind their presence but I did. It was irritating to see boys ogling at her in the process of checking her out. She had a very dumb boyfriend whom she treated like a puppy and he obeyed her as faithfully.

"Hiiii sweetie! Hiii ally" Kyle came from nowhere and pressed his disgusting bloaty lips on her delicate ones. So sick! I hated those lovey-dovey things that people did to each other claiming them as their way to express affection. I mean since when the exchanging of saliva became a sign of affection.

"Hiii darling!" Sophie returned his kiss in the same way. I wondered how she managed to kiss that guy. I was sure he did not even brush his teeth every day.

He was considered one of the most handsome guys in our school and I failed to understand why. He had same old blond hair, regular blue eyes and fair complexion. The only thing that was different in him was that he was taller than soaph, which was rare considering her whooping 5'11 stature.

"Hey I am going to my class..." I said already irritated hoping that Sophie would follow. Ahhh wishful thinking! She did not pay any attention to me and continued sucking her devastatingly handsome boyfriend's face.

I walked inside the classroom, put my bag on the last desk that was attached with the wall at the backside, and sat with a loud thump. The students who were busy in some animated discussion suddenly stopped to glare at me. See? How important I was? I gave them my usual expressionless look, which made them resume their discussion. The same routine had been followed since childhood. I entered the classroom, people glared, I glared back and then everybody got busy in whatever they were doing before my entrance.

Mr. Lloyd entered the classroom strangely in a very enthusiastic mood. He was a puzzled old man with a round tummy and balding patches on his head. He was considered a Looney who was infatuated with brilliant students like me. His mood clearly indicated that a new student was there and he did not fail my observation again. I heard someone entering the classroom who was greeted with gasps from girls and grunts from guys. I decided to not to look at the new freak to prevent my mood from getting even worse.

"Class I would love to introduce Mr. Sky novels... The new addition to our beautiful sweet little family" the grumpy teacher was literally singing those words which indicated that this guy had a good record.

"Who cares?" I blurted out of reflex. 'Damn' I shook my head hoping that I did not say that loud enough for him to hear.

"Yes miss Alexis? You said something?" Mr. Lloyd shot me you need-to-apologize look. I glared at him for asking me to do such an inferior thing. I never apologized because I was never wrong.

Then I realized that sky guy was staring intensely at me. I was used to people staring at me but this time it was different. His stare was demanding which compelled me to stare back at him. He had tanned skin and piercing black eyes that bore into my grey ones. His dark black hair was lying carelessly on his forehead framing his unusually handsome face. There was something very familiar about him but I could not put a finger on what it was.

* * *

**how was it? review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**sooo heres new and improved chapter two**

* * *

"Why don't you sit next to miss Alexis?" Mr. Lloyd's generous suggestion dragged me out of my analyzing mode. The person had started walking towards my seat before I could protest. Mr. Lloyd knew that I preferred to sit alone. I shot a helpless look to his amused self. I just shook his head and started jabbering about the topic we were going to study.

Sky walked up to me slowly his eyes still locked into mine. He was sitting uncomfortably closer to me. I cringed when my leg touched his in a failed attempt to scoot towards the wall at my left side. The freak only closed the distance between us.

It was worse than my mother trying to hug was. I never hugged my mother although she was very sweet to me. Sometimes? No! Most of the time her sweetness got overboard. I rarely talked to her. I never felt that king of bond that normal mothers and daughters shared maybe because of the fact that I was adopted. Someone had left me on their doorway with a name slip tagged on my clothes.

My family had accepted me happily because my mom was unable to have a baby of her own. Honestly, I did not care about my family. I never felt connected to them. They were just people who lived with me. It is not that I was an ungrateful brat, I was grateful to them for letting me stay with them. They loved me but I did not love them.

The only person I cared about was Sophie; I had developed an unexplained fondness for her. I always felt that somehow I was related to her. I wanted her to be my sister.

The person was still staring at my face as if I was his long lost girlfriend. I mentally slapped myself for thinking such stupid thing. It was against my ego to be in love with a boy. I finally gave into his stares and looked at his face.

"Hi" he said in his smooth husky voice in a feeble attempt to start the conversation.

"Hey" I replied bluntly turning my face in other direction.

"I am sky," he said hopeful to start a conversation for which I was not interested.

"I know" I replied keeping in mind not to look back at him. I knew if I did then I would stare back at him. Something about him was so captivating. One part of my brain wanted to talk to him, to know him better.

I passed the next hour trying to figure out what Mr. Lloyd was teaching for the first time in my entire school life. The memory of his sweet voice failed my desperate attempts to concentrate and I found myself tempted to look at his face again.

I tried hard to ignore his stare praying for the bell to ring. The person was making me restless.

As the bell rang, I picked up my bag and stormed out of the classroom. I spent another two classes thinking about him. I was puzzled, baffled and unsure of how I was feeling. Nobody had such an effect on me in my entire life.

When the lunch bell rang, I walked quietly to the lunchroom and sat down next to Sophie who was talking to one of his fan boys.

"Hey you look worn out, is something wrong?" there was a concerned look in her eyes.

"Ummmm I guess I am fine." I tried to fake a smile and she sighed.

"God knows what goes inside your head...most of the time you are by yourself. I think your loneliness is taking toll on you. You should hang out with more people other than me" she made her daily not so successful attempt to hook me up with someone that she had tried several times before.

"Yeah! Okay I guess I will try," I said still lost in my own thoughts.

"That's not new to me. You say this every time." Now she was sulking. She always did that whenever I tried to shut her up. I did not say anything to her while she shot me her questioning glare.

After playing with my food for five minutes, I started wondering where the thief of my internal peace disappeared. I had not seen him after first period. I got up with intention of finding him and walked out of the room leaving Sophie with her group of friends.

I was walking through the hall when I felt a strong grip on my arm. Somebody dragged me forcefully and pushed me against the lockers. I opened my eyes to see sky's face a few inches away from mine. He pressed his body against mine looking directly into my eyes.

"Leave Me," I shouted as I tried to push him away wildly. His grip only got harder.

"Don't you remember me? I missed you so much. Now do not do this to me. Try to remember please! Alexis you know me!" he started rambling with desperate watery eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about" I said harshly and gave him a weak push again.

A sad dark look came on his face and he let go off me. He looked so much in pain as if I had stabbed him on his chest. I gave him an involuntary guilty look before running away from him.

I somehow managed to pass that day and got home at six o clock. I decided not to see Sophie after school willing to face her angry yelling the next day. My brain would not have been able to handle her in that too exhausted state preoccupied with unanswered questions.

My mother came running as I opened the door and made a false attempt to hug me. I shoved her aside, sighed and went back to my room. I glanced over my shoulder to see her disappointed expression. Sometimes I felt guilty for her. No matter how hard I tried I never got to love her back with the intensity she loved me.

* * *

**I know that was not a very good chapter but the story will get more interesting eventually...*sigh***


	3. Chapter 3

**here we go with 3rd cahpter...hope you like it

* * *

**

Alexis's pov

I slammed the door behind me to indicate my bad mood so that my mom wouldn't follow me. She could be irritatingly clingy at times like that. My face had given away everything for the first time in my life to her.

That person was driving me crazy. I did not even know his name and he was talking to me, as if I was his long lost lover. Why on the earth would I miss him or even remember his name or anything as irrelevant as remembering him?

I tried not to think about him anymore, his mere presence was affecting me. I started moving my hands randomly in agitation as I closed my eyes to relax. I always did that whenever I was confused or irritated.

'Tick' owww!

Somebody threw a pen on my face.

I looked around in bewilderment. My mouth fell open when I saw that all my stationary and other small things were floating in air.

With one moment of my hand, they all fell down on my head. I did it. I was staring unbelievingly at my hands. I raised my hand once more and concentrated on a pen lying on the floor just as they do it in TV.

I moved my hand in to and fro motion. The pen was dancing on the floor in the same motion as my hand. I had supernatural powers, the thought made me want to dance like a crazy girl but I suppressed the urge to do that. A smug smile came on my face. I felt like laughing that evil laugh that mad scientists do when they discover something great.

I wondered what else I could do. I tried doing other things but nothing happened.

'Maybe this guy is somewhat lucky for me.' I wanted to see him once more. Maybe his presence triggered these powers. My imagination was running wild then and that urge to see him again was getting stronger.

It was as if I we had some sort of a connection. The sudden generation of powers had strengthened my belief. Maybe he was good person after all and he looked like he cared for me.

"Alexis! Honey dinner is ready!"My mother called from downstairs.

I reluctantly went downstairs to have my dinner. My mother was an excellent cook, something I was truly proud of and when dad was not at home, she had this habit to prepare a grand meal for both of us. My dad was a workaholic and we did not see much of each other. I was always eager to send him on business trips.

"Hey ally! You look great. Anything special happened in school?" she asked in an interested voice. She was always interested in my boring, monotonous school life.

I was in a nice mood that did not mean that I was going to narrate my entire day to her. She was not a kind of person whom you can trust with your secrets.

"None of your business! By the way nice food...Loved it" I replied in my usual bored tone.

* * *

**Sky's pov**

Ahhh! She didn't recognize me. I was sitting on my couch, concerned looking Edward standing by my side.

"Master! Don't worry! I am sure she will remember everything as soon as her powers return" he sounded hopeful.

"I hope so Edward...otherwise I will have to tell her this myself" I was concerned, hurt and desperate. We had very less time. She was in danger and we were sitting here hoping that her memory returns miraculously.

"It's my entire fault Edward! It was my stupid idea to erase her memory and to change her. You should have seen her. She looked so hollow and emotionless. We are not humans Edward. We don't have emotions and I doubt she will regain that affection again" I felt depressed and frustrated. I had forced her to go along with my plan that looked like a very convincing plan that time. For the first time in my life I was regretting wiping out her memories. Maybe I made a mistake.

"I am sure she will recognize you sooner or later. You were meant to be together. She is connected to you. She cannot resist the pull she must be feeling towards you. Mark my words son- she will come back to you" he was so confident.

I felt confident in Edwards's confidence. They were coming after us. We'll have to safeguard her before they reach us. We needed to be stronger than we were then.

* * *

**Alexis's pov**

I was determined to go and strike a conversation with him. My mountain-sized ego was stopping me from talking to him but I restrained it and entered the school building with confidence.

When I told Sophie about my encounter with him, she immediately concluded that I had a crush on him. She had not even seen his face but this fact did not stop him from fantasizing about how cute I will look with him. She had even offered me a makeover for today's 'historical meeting' that was going to change our lives according to her.

How stupid! Why on the earth I would have crush on him. I was just curious about him as he was somehow related to my newly acquired supernatural abilities. I had skipped that part from the story that had narrated Sophie the other day. Telling her would only cause trouble, as she was no different from my mom when it came to keeping secrets.

I spotted him standing in the middle of a group of fan girls practically throwing themselves on him. Ohhh come on! He was not that good looking with that expressionless face and dull eyes. I had never read anywhere that those features were considered attractive in men.

I admit even I had an expressionless face and eyes just like him but I was much better looking than him and moreover those features suited my personality.

Judging his lost look, I could figure out that he was looking for someone too. He looked oddly oblivious to his surroundings. His fan girls would be heartbroken if someone told them that their star was not even listening to them.

I suddenly felt better for one second, when a thought came into my mind that maybe he was looking for me. I walked towards him contemplating the words I was going to use. I did not want to sound rude like I did when I met him last time.

He saw me coming and his face lightened up. He freed himself from those stupid girls and walked towards me.

I could feel them giving me deathly stares. I stared back at them and they dispersed muttering profanities as they always did.

For some reason people were always uncomfortable when they were talking to me. They got easily scared by me and believe me I very much enjoyed that, especially scaring off those slutty bitches.

I remember even Sophie used to be scared of me. She always made sure that she did not annoy me, as if I was going to kill her if she did. However, eventually she got dangerously comfortable around me. Now she ordered me, yelled at me, teased me and sometimes even hit me. Sophie got violent sometimes but she was not very strong so it did not matter.

"Hiii" he was standing in front of me smiling his dull but attractive smile.

"Hi, how are you?" I blurted out without thinking. For the first time in my life, I was trying to be friends with a total stranger and I was nervous.

"Ummm hey I need to talk to you about something ...Important?'' he said that like he was asking for my permission to tell me something important. I just nodded my head because I was feeling short of words. I was staring awkwardly at his face and it did not seem to bother him.

**

* * *

**

Sky's pov

"I will start with a question you may not want to answer but remember it is important so please co-operate" I chose my words carefully. It was important that she knew what she was.

She gave me a questioning look that I ignored. No matter what happened I was going to tell her probably the most complicated truth of her life.

"Have you experienced any kind of supernatural thing in you...umm like you are different from other people? Like you have something special that they don't have?" I tried to put it in a right way but failed miserably.

A half shocked and half-confused expression crossed her face. She looked at me questioningly and then looked down.

"You mean like supernatural powers?" she whispered. It was clear that she did not want to share her secrets with me but she was curious to know what I was going to tell her.

I smiled at her to make her feel better and comfortable. The school was not a very nice place to tell her that so I decided it would be better if I managed to convince her to visit my house.

"Yeah somewhat like that...I don't think the school is very nice place to tell you the truth. Why don't we go to my house? Don't take it in a wrong way, you will be safe." I tried to assure her still doubtful of her reaction. I decided to take her forcefully if she refused. The truth was more important than her wishes.

"Okay... I don't mind that. I want to know the truth. Since you know about my powers...I guess. You know more about what's going on." she said in a confident voice, which made me sigh in relief.

"Then let's go!" I smiled at her and walked outside. She muttered something like 'I knew it' under her breath and followed me.

We got into my jaguar and I drove towards 'our' home. Finally, I was going to get her back...or so I thought.

* * *

**Alexis's pov**

'I knew it' I had a strong feeling that he had to do something with my powers and I was right. I was sure he wouldn't be able to do anything even if he tried so I agreed to accompany him.

The sight of his shiny black 'Jaguar XKRS' parked in all its glory stunned me. It was sort of my dream car. He opened the door for me as I sat on the passenger seat marveling the velvety texture of its soft leather seats.

I relaxed and closed my eyes. I didn't want to talk to him now, the time was not right. Both of us kept silent until we reached his house.

He had a huge mansion, almost triple the size of my house. It looked like those villas they show in creepy horror movies with large wooden windows and as rusty Iron Gate. Everything around his house was enveloped in eerie silence. Even the flowers in his humongous garden looked lifeless and dull. The atmosphere filled me with a sudden feeling of loss.

I followed sky towards the huge wooden door fighting silently the urge to run away from the suffocating atmosphere of his house. The sun was blazing in the sky but its heat seemed to have a little effect on the cold vibes surrounding the mansion.

He pressed the button on large wooden door and the sound of doorbell echoed from inside.

An old man in a black tuxedo opened it. His droopy hazel eyes sparkled with delight when he saw us.

"Welcome miss! We were waiting for you" he welcomed both of us in a happy tone. How did he know that we were coming? Maybe this was the part of their plan.

The atmosphere inside the mansion was no different from outside. A musky fragrance greeted us as we entered the excessively decorated hall with chandeliers hanging on the ceiling. The floor was covered with lush red carpet giving a Victorian look to the setting. There was a huge staircase that led to a row of possibly 20 rooms that were I assumed as insanely decorated as the hall we were in.

I looked at sky who was blankly staring at a portrait of a couple placed on a large wall. The portrait covered half the area of that wall in front of which plush sofas were situated. Both of them were wearing dark Gothic clothes. The woman was fare with long dark wavy hair cascading down her back. She had sparkling brown eyes that gave her a gentle warm look despite of the clothes she was wearing. The man on the other hand was intimidating. His tanned skin matched perfectly with his tall stature. His dark hair were identical to his black piercing eyes looking down at the beautiful woman beside him lovingly. They looked perfect together and their appearances complimented each other's perfectly. I assumed the pretty couple as sky's parents but none of them looked like him.

He he is Edward. My caretaker" sky said after staring at the portrait for five minutes. I greeted the wise looking old man with a gentle nod.

Edward gave me a polite smile and asked us to take a seat.

"Who are they?" I asked him pointing towards the portrait.

"Part of the story I am going to tell." He gave a mysterious smile to me and then gave a strange look to sky. Sky smiled at him gently.

Edward nodded and he began his story.

* * *

**review please ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I really appreciate the support you guys are giving me…**

**My special thanks to **

**Igi**

**Alexa Rg**

**You guys are wonderfull ;)**

* * *

**Alexis's pov**

"About 100 years ago a witch and a wizard created puppets which symbolized their love!"Edward glanced at sky with glassy eyes and then continued...

"The puppets were supposed to have the powers of light and dark. Marina, the witch used powers of light so she made a male puppet witch controlled elements of the dark. Gabriel, the wizard had powers of dark so he made a female with control over light. They had an apprentice with them who took care of them. Initially those puppets had no control over their powers and they had no emotions." He stopped and then pointed his finger towards the portrait.

"See that portrait? They are Marina and Gabriel." He gave a meaningful look to me.

I nodded my head in anticipation. I really did not know what the significance of the story he was telling us was. It had nothing to do with me or sky or my recently acquired powers or was it?

"Who were they? I mean the puppets" I gave him a suspicious look.

Sky chuckled and then gave a mysterious smile to me.

"Oh my god!" my mouth opened when I finally what they were implying.

Edward nodded as I stood up and froze at my place. I cannot be...it cannot be possible. It was not logical at all.

"You mean ...You mean I am not a human?" I was practically shouting.

Sky and Edward nodded together.

"Who are you? How old I am...I do not believe you people. You are making up stories to fool me." I shouted in disbelief.

"He is not lying. I am the dark puppet. Marina created me. Edward is their apprentice. He's bound to take care of us." sky bluntly replied. I tried to pierce through his calm façade to figure out the truth but failed miserably.

"I don't believe you. Prove it!" I shouted with frustration. They ought to have a solid proof of what they just said.

Sky sighed in defeat as he raised his hand and then in an instant darkness was surrounding him. He was floating in the air. His eyes were glowing and I could make out only his wide smug smile that was practically covering his entire face in that darkness.

I squinted my eyes to get a clear picture but before I could realize what exactly was going on he caught me by waist and his hand slid down under my shirt in one swift motion. What was he trying to do? A feeling of panic engulfed me when I felt his cold hard finger press against the delicate flesh of my waist. A pinching sensation ran through the right side of my waist when he made a slit there. I gathered air to shriek with all my might. The shriek never came out after I saw what was inside me. I could see a whole machinery kind of a thing through that little slit that Sky had made on my waist.

There were screws, details, and various metallic structures inside my body and I did not even know that. I felt my hands trembling with shock, excitement and a weird sensation in my stomach. I poked one of the screws through the hole in my stomach to make sure it was real.

I did not know how to react. Was I supposed to be shocked or should I just run away as far as possible from these people before they could make me crazy with other such illusions.

Instead of running, I sat on the sofa with a thump. I was not feeling my legs. I tried closing the slit, which disappeared like footprints on sand in front of my eyes. Was I dreaming? I pinched myself.

Edward handed me a glass of water and patted on my head with a gentle smile. I gave him an apologetic smile. Sky was standing beside him with a proud grin on his face. I still had not decided if I should completely trust them but listening to them will not hurt right. Maybe they are telling me the truth after all.

"What happened to them?" I finally spoke in a slow voice after deciding to give them a chance.

"They were splayed" Edwards face fell down as he said this. He looked remorseful.

"Why?" I squeaked. I actually wanted to meet them if they were real.

"Part of the story" Edward said.

"Are you ready to listen to rest of the story?" Edward said with a tinge of excitement in his voice.

"Yes! She is" Sky sat beside me as Edward took his position on a chair placed opposite to the sofa. I smiled at him and braced myself for trying to believe anything they tell me even if it is very absurd. I could always ask for the explanations and it seemed like they had one for every fact they told me.

* * *

**Sky's pov**

I was feeling relieved and sad at the same time. We had told her the truth but it was incomplete truth. She needed to know more. She needed to know about us. About our love. About my love for her and her love for me.

She didn't look very pleased when I showed her my true form. There was a shocked expression on her face and she looked exhausted. I didn't want to strain her more but it was her right to know about her origin, her desires and her past life. She needed to explore her true self.

Our creators wanted us to live our lives, to spread love, to keep their love alive. To always, be ...together.

I looked at her shocked but overwhelmingly beautiful face. She was ready to listen to Edward. I signaled him to continue.

Edward gave me a nod and a tiny smile and started. Alexis looked determined to soak up all the information he was going to give.

"In the beginning it was very hard for us to keep them together. They had opposite personalities. They used their powers at wrong times and unknowingly harmed others. Once they had a fight over something, which turned physical. They used their powers against each other, which lead to a massive destruction. Their village was destroyed. Marina and Gabriel were asked to either leave their village or destroy those puppets. They chose second option and left their village. I was very young back then." Edwards face had a nostalgic look on his face.

"Edward was adopted by them." I said trying to encourage Edward to tell his own story too.

"Ohhh! I cannot believe I am a murderer. I cannot even think of killing someone even in my worst nightmares." She said in a sharp voice.

"You did it unknowingly miss. It was neither your fault nor his." Edward gave me a funny look as I suppressed my chuckle.

I really did not care for those stupid villagers who killed my creators. That was something they deserved. They were cruel to Edward before and it was their punishment for killing his mother.

"Where was I? Yeah! I was very young then. They had adopted me after my father died and my mother was killed. It was a tradition of our village that if a woman's husband dies she had to die along with him to reach heaven." Edward had a very tragic life before he was adopted. He had a story of his own, which was as tragic as ours was and I wanted her to respect him as much as I did. It was only thing we could do for him. He had sacrificed so much for our safety. Alexis had always been his favorite but he was stuck with me for last 17 years. I had seen him worrying for her safety when we had left her at the doorsteps of those strangers. Edward had made sure that we leave her in care of good people.

"What happened to their children then?" She asked with a sad expression.

"They were burned as a tribute to the god of afterlife, to send his parents to heaven. I was one lucky child who was rescued by Gabriel and marina. They used magic on me to heal my burnt skin. I became half-immortal and offered my services to them. The only thing they asked was to take care of you two for the rest of my life. Their actions always annoyed village people. They were not married but they lived together. They did not believe in marriage. They believed in eternal love. They were forgiven when they adopted me but when village was destroyed because of them, villagers became enraged and threw them out of the village along with me and you," he said in a very low tone.

I could see tears building up in his eyes.

"What happened then?" Alexis whispered.

"Then came our happy time" Edward said this with a smile.

I smiled remembering all those beautiful days. We fell in love with each other. Everything was happy and peaceful until those villagers came back in our lives.

"They left the village and built a mansion for them right in the middle of a jungle to keep those villagers away from you. The villagers were adamant to kill those puppets. They had a belief that puppets were possessed by the devil and Gabriel and marina served him. After that incident light puppet; that would be you Alexis, the light puppet became sensitive. She grew emotions of sympathy and care. It looked as if she understood that it was their fault that they had to leave the village. The dark puppet remained insensitive and harsh though. He would always hurt her and made her cry. It gave him sadistic pleasure to see her crying." Edward smiled a sarcastic smile at me while saying those dreadful last lines.

Yes, it was true that I used to hate her in the beginning. I was feeling uneasy and restless when I remembered how I used to torture her. I would never ever do that again. I was dumb and a big idiot and I still suffer whenever I remember those days.

Alexis gave me an accusing look, which made her even more adorable. I resisted the urge to jump and envelope her in my embrace. I wish she remembered everything except those days.

"The dark puppet had a change of heart one day. It was their 18th birthday and marina and Gabriel had decided to celebrate it by giving them back their powers for they had become responsible now. Sorry I forgot to tell you that after that village burning incident they had ceased those powers from them and had promised to return them when they will turn 18. They were not sure if they should give sky's powers back because he was still the same." Edward was clearly teasing me.

Alexis chuckled to join him and stuck out her tongue when I growled at them. I smiled and asked Edward to continue. He was getting to the best part of the story. I would love to see how she reacts after listening to this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alexis's pov**

I could not believe I was a puppet...a machine! A machine with feelings...a machine with powers!

Moreover, I was supposed to be in love with sky. I looked at him. He looked away when he met my eyes. Did I love him? I did not know. However, I was supposed to love him. I could tell easily that he had not changed. He still felt for me which was soothing yet embarrassing for a lonely person like me.

My world had turned topsy- turvey suddenly. I needed time to grasp all those things. I looked at Edward to ask him to continue...

He cleared his throat and begun.

"As I said you two really hated each other and sky was really cruel. Maybe it was the dark element inside him. That day changed him completely when Alexis saved him. He was teasing wild animals like always when their masters were away. It was his favorite pastime...troubling Alexis and hitting big animals." Edward gave a teasing look to Sky and laughed a little.

"That day he snatched a fruit from a monkey who got angry and attacked him. He could not use his powers against them. Other members of his troop got together and begun hurting him...Alexis jumped in between and hugged him to save him from them...she got very injured or I should say damaged...Sky was saved but Alexis's situation got worse."

"Where were you?" I asked him trying hard to hide the doubt that had clouded my mind. It was a silly story and it was hard to believe that monkeys could be that dangerous especially for powerful people like us. Ha! I saved Sky.

I gave him a proud look but he looked away shyly...he was acting weird.

"I was inside preparing that dinner. When I heard screaming and growling and saw you two and a huge crowd of monkeys. I shooed them away with fire but it was too late. They had caused a lot of damage to your body. That day we saw tears in his eyes for the first time. He was guilty and honestly wanted to save your life. He sat beside you all the time when master and mistress repaired you. He was repeating things like...'I forgot I had powers. I could have saved her. It's all my fault' "

I felt awkward when Edward repeated the word repair repeatedly. I felt like a non-living machine. I was a robot technically.

"He was apologizing continuously and we didn't know what to tell him. He got well behaved after that day. Things got better and better between you two after that incident." Edward smiled at us.

I was beginning to rediscover my feelings for Sky. It was not difficult to love him. He was good looking and smart after all. In addition, the best part was that he already loved me.

* * *

**Sky's pov**

Edward was having a lot of fun on my expense. I admit I was cruel in the beginning but I changed myself after that day. I was grateful to Alexis when she saved me. I did not want to lose her. She was the only person I could identify with.

We were same and we were created to be together. I do not know when I fell for her. She was always nice to me. Even when I used to hit her, she never hit me back.

"Stop exaggerating the facts Edward... I was not afraid of those stupid monkeys and I did not cry. I was upset.'' I said with a frown on my face.

Both of them laughed at me when I said that.

"What's so funny? Just continue...I will see you!" I shot a glare at Edward. Alexis laughed again when I said this. Edward had been tremendously helpful to me all these years. He was my closest friend.

I smiled back at her and then looked down. I was feeling unusually shy from her which made me feel like a giigling school girl. They must feel the same way when they see their crush.

I adjusted my position and looked back at her who was staring at me. This time I did not look away. I looked directly into her eyes. She gave a forced smile to me and then gave Edward an approving look.

He nodded and continued his totally exaggerated story.

"Those were really good times. Sky took good care of Alexis and treated her like a princess. Infact both of them took a good care of each other, there was a point when I started thinking that I didn't need to look after you got along very nicely. They were getting mature and responsible with every passing day. Master and mistress were very happy with you. You were deeply in love with each other. Master and mistress were planning to marry you two."

Edward sighed as Suddenly his expressions turned grave. He was coming to that horrible part. The black truth of our lives. I did not want to hear that part so I decided to skip rest of the story.

"Edward! I am going outside... I don't want to re live those memories." I got up ignoring her questioning gaze and came outside.

I closed my eyes and shook my head to drive those memories away. It was already afternoon. The sun was heating up every single portion of our gloomy garden. I closed my eyes as I stepped outside to soak up the heat to warm my cold body.

I always preferred to stay in the dark and shady portions of area unlike Alexis. I recalled how I hated her for being so cheerful and bright and how these two things became my favorite qualities after that fateful incident.

We were so different from each other yet so similar. I looked at the great building. Edward must be telling her about those dark days…I wished we could miss this part of the story.

I felt guilty for dragging Alexis into all this, she deserved better. I won't be able to forgive myself if something happened to her…they were coming and we had no idea how strong were they. I wished I could keep her away from all this. I wanted all this to end. I was tired of that cat and mouse chase. I just wanted to spend rest of the eternity with Alexis but the coming events were inevitable. it is always hard to escape from the clutches of your dark past and we were here because of our own mistakes. They would never consider the fact that we were immature back then. They will not hesitate to slay our throats once they get lucky to trap us in a vulnerable situation.

I worried about Edward. He had a choice, the choice to leave us behind; to let them get us but he protested. He chose to suffer with me for those painful 17 years. He had tolerated all my tantrums and mood swings with impressive amount of tolerance. I was really grateful to him for supporting me when she was away. He was dedicated to his masters and his loyalty was appreciable.

* * *

_**Once again thanks for the support **_

_**With lots of love**_

_**Sadistprincess**_


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n I apologize for being sooo late…..i was just busy with stuff and then my brother dearest decided to break my laptop…it all got messed up!**

**But now everything is allright so you guys will get regular updates.i hope :p**

**Alexis's pov**

"What happened to him?" I asked Edward a little worried about Sky's sudden reaction. He looked scared as if he was ignoring something…it cannot be that bad. After all it is just a story right?

"The next part of the story will answer your question. Shall we continue?" Edward broke my thoughts as I nodded in approval.

"It was the day of your marriage when they attacked. The attack was sudden and it gave us very little time to react. Master and mistress ordered me to run away with you two. Their magic was not strong enough to resist the attack of those five highly skilled warriors."

"Warriors?" I did not expect this coming. I never imagined there were warriors involved.

"Yes! Warriors. Apparently, the villagers had hired a sorceress to avenge the deaths of their loved ones who chose five most capable warriors and trained them in magical arts. It took them decades to match the powers of Marina and Gabriel. At present, there are few families whose ancestors belonged to our village. Most of them have accepted your and sky's existence as just a myth but I am sure camellias' family is still looking for you."

"Who is Camellia?" Edwards face twitched with many expressions when he heard her name before coming to his neutral one. He suddenly laughed a humorless laugh and then cleared his throat when he realized that I was staring at him.

"Camellia? Camellia was the most skilled and emotionally wounded of them all. I tell you Alexis she was a real beauty. She looked as beautiful as a freshly bloomed rose but she was hollow from inside. She had given me a deathly glare when I saw her for the last time before we escaped. I knew at that moment that she was not going to give up." Edward looked lost when he said these lines.

"Hey Edward? What happened to her? I mean why we should be scared of her. She was a human right. Don't you think she must be dead by now?" I know the answer was obvious and I dreaded the fact that I had a slight idea why she got like that.

"I wish she remained the same even after the village incident but it was unlikely for her entire family was killed by you two. She must have died after we left but I know her responsibilities were passed on to her decedents" Edward sadly smiled at me but his sad expressions suddenly changed into cautious ones. I felt like camellia's topic was affecting him in many ways beyond my imagination.

"I guess this much is enough for today. The last thing that I want to tell you is that camellia has a descendent; she must be aware that your powers have returned which makes her easier to track you down. We wanted to warn you before anything bad happened." Edward got up from the sofa and started climbing up the stairs.

"But how are you so sure that she is a girl?" I asked him the first that popped into my mind to keep the conversation running.

"There are some things that run in blood Alexis. There are things you still need to know. Don't worry I will tell you when the time is right." He smiled and vanished in one of the royal looking rooms upstairs.

Camellia. The name itself was intriguing and Edwards's behavior just made me even more curious. I did not think I could wait for the right time to know more about her so I decided to ask Sky about her.

I sighed as I looked at the massive portrait of my supposed parents before pushing the humongous doors to find Sky sitting on the front porch with his head on his knees. I felt a sudden urge to console him but it immediately died when I realized I did not feel as sad as I should be for the loss of my parents. Sky had reasons to get sad for his loss but I? Even after listening to their story, I failed to feel connected to Marina and Gabriel.

I should have felt guilty, at least frustrated for not being able to remember them, for not being able to remember Sky and Edward but there I was as normal as ever.

I did not experience anything overwhelming other than a feeling of instantaneous loss when I first entered the building and shock after realizing I was a puppet other than that I was still empty as ever. The attraction towards Sky did not count. It always vanished when he was not around.

I stared at Sky blankly confusion clouding my troubled mind. Why wasn't I feeling anything? I recalled all the events of the story in my mind once more in a futile attempt to force a feeling of sadness inside my blank heart.

The only thing I wanted then was more facts about Camellia. She seemed like a very interesting character to me. I had a feeling that I was connected to her in more ways than Edward had assumed.

I cleared my throat to get his attention, shoving my own doubts about myself aside, making room for more information about Camellia.

Sky smiled gently at me when I sat beside him

"Can I ask you something?" I looked into his dark eyes that refused to give anything away about what he was thinking.

"You can ask me anything," he whispered before turning his head towards the creepy Iron Gate.

"What do you know about Camellia?" his amused expressions suddenly changed just like Edward's and his eyes looked darker when he stared at me.

"I think you should go home now Alexis, it's already 5. I promise I will tell you about her tomorrow" he stood up swiftly and pulled me along with him.

"Why not today? I can stay until 6" I whined.

There was something about her they were hiding from me. I did not care that my mom would be worried. I was sure Sophie was already planning schemes to strangle me. Suddenly Camellia had become too important to care about those things.

"I promised you I will tell you tomorrow." Sky was dragging me towards his car.

"But why not today?" I pulled my wrist forcefully from his firm grip. Sky's eyes widened when he saw my furious expression. I was not going to give up that easily. Should I wait until tomorrow? It was better late than never.

"I promise Alexis I will tell you about her tomorrow. I will tell you everything about her tomorrow. Can't you wait until tomorrow? Please!" he hugged me and whispered in my ears. I fought back the urge to hug him back and sighed in defeat.

"Goodnight Alexis! I love you" he kissed my forehead. His departing words left me standing at my doorstep. My body felt alive with a new sensation. Was it loneliness….or love? I dismissed the latter. At least I felt something after struggling for a tiny speck of emotion and I got it.

I smiled to myself when I entered the house. My mother came running as usual but stopped midway when she saw a smile on my face.

"You…y..You are late!" she stuttered.

"I know…I know." I waved my hand at her as I walked towards my room.

"Call Sophie back…she had been eating my head for last one hour" my mother replied robotically with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"Yeah I will," I giggled before closing the door behind me.

**Lol…alexis is one confused thing isn't she?**

**I hope I get reviews…I missed those **


	7. Chapter 7

**this is sort of a filler...sorry for taking so long to update**

She was walking hastily towards her house grumbling profanities under her breath. She had declined the ride from her boyfriend to wait for her friend who was going to meet a boy that day. Their school had gotten over almost two hours ago and her absent-minded best friend was nowhere to be found. The clacking sound of her heals echoed in sunny, Empty Street. The girl tossed her blond hair back before staring at her cell-phone with frustrated green eyes.

She dialed her friend's home once again hoping to hear her voice that time. She just couldn,t understand why her friend refused to carry a cell-phone with her. Things could have been easier that way, atleast she would not have to pester her mother about her whereabouts every third evening.

Her friend's secluded behavior frustrated her sometimes but she had learnt to cope with her lack of interest in things. When she was a child, she used to explain about a doll like girl who rarely smiled to her father. Her father had told her not to give up trying to befriend her and she did exactly that.

It was difficult for a cheerful person like her to handle the glares and cold responses from that girl but thing got better over time. It took almost six years for her to make the girl comfortable but it was worth everything in the end.

"Hello" a familiar voice came from the other side, which made the girls face even more redder than it already was, after standing under the sun for an hour.

"Oh hii Sophie dear! I am really sorry ally is still not home" Alexis's mother's sympathetic voice irritated Sophie beyond her control.

"Ummm…okay!" she managed to reply through her gritted teeth.

"I will certainly make her call you back when she gets home" Sophie balled her fists when the conversation ended.

It had gotten too much that day. Alexis never disappeared for that long. Maybe she was still with him. The thought calmed Sophie down a little. She hoped her friend would call and tell her about everything.

She decided she would forgive her friend if she was trying to get a boyfriend for she had tried for years but ally refused to talk to any of the people in their school.

Previously raged Sophie now skipped happily towards her house.

"I am home!" she chimed happily after entering her house.


End file.
